


Are you afraid now?

by Blue_Crow757



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Clones, Dimension Travel, F/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Team Bonding, Trauma, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757
Summary: In her quest for revenge, Laura discarded the remnants of the Hydra, after the death of all the mutants and the death of her father she made a life mission revenge. But on that mission, she ended up falling into the vortex and woke up in another dimension, she joins a group of powerful people, from that place, the Justice League and young justice.
Relationships: Laura Howlett / Conner Kent, Laura Kinney & Logan, Laura Kinney / Conner Kent, X23/Superboy
Kudos: 11





	1. So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

Waking up, not knowing where you are or why you're there, it's a horrible feeling when you can not breathe it's worse, it's been a while since Laura did not open her eyes, she could not remember the last time she'd done it.

She remembered her last trip, she was in Pequin, there were rumors that a Hydra cell was resurfacing, she went there to "find out" the location, she was already 18, and her whole life had been paved by a path of blood.

It was clear that her life was, to sum up to that, after Logan's death, what else could she do ... he had asked her to be better than the two of them, but the only problem was that she didn't know-how.

Then being a machine of destruction and chaos was just about everything she identified with, she had it inside her brain, but always after she'd wiped out Hydra's agents she clung to that dog tag.

That same dog tag that her father Logan had given her, before dying in that forest, years before, she had made him a promise, which so far wasn't going very well.

She entered the barracks where the Hydra agents were supposed to be, she thought it would be just another little mission, and the next thing she remembered was, to see a vortex. And be swayed by it.

And now where was she? Touching herself on her knees and hands staring at the floor ... but she wasn't alone, she immediately stood up and didn't see the face of the person who had made the mistake of releasing her.

She pulled him by the arm and practically climbed his cochlea, curling his arm into hers, and placing her hand in front of the boy's face, she looked at him.

He seemed to be surprised that she had reacted so quickly, he had blue eyes, and black hair as night, he was relatively tall, much taller than Laura anyways.

" Who are you? And where am I? "- Laura asked

"I'm ..." - He started to say but then the two Hydra guards enter the room

Before the boy was able to understand anything, Laura threw him to the ground and then killed the two guards who tried to stop her with two machine guns, not counting on his healing factor.

She saw the dead bodies bleeding on the ground, and then she saw the boy standing there and staring at the bleeding bodies engulfed in a pool of his red blood.

"Are you afraid to know ?" - Laura asked

The boy dared not respond, but she had already realized he wasn't one of them.

"You. Aren't you with them?" - Laura asked

"No, I was here investigating a clue, and I found you." - He said

" I will go to get out of here. Are you coming? "- Laura asked going out of the room being followed by the boy

"What's the plan?" - He asked

"I'll make my way and you'll bend over." - Laura

"Your Gonna open the way as you just did back there, the way you opened it?" - He asked

"Exactly." -Laura   
  
" can I propose a less bloody approach ." - He said

The boy pointed to the window, which showed a river next to the laboratory, she realized what he wanted to do if they jumped out of the window they would fall into the river. And the guards wouldn't follow them with the dogs.

"It's a good idea." - Laura said

Laura took off her claws and then cut a piece of the window that fell into the river, the two just looked down.

"You first." - Laura

The boy took some distance and then jumped, Laura turned to the door of the corridor she heard the steppes probably form people that came to kill her, but then as soon as they became louder, she jumped.

The cold water of that river engulfed her, it was at that moment that she discovered that she couldn't swim, the cold water seemed to bring her down. When she felt an arm carrying her up.

The boy who had suggested she jumped from the window helped her to swim across the river and shortly after, she ran out into the woods, she heard the boy coming after her, so she stopped and waited for him to arrive.

"What the hell is it?" - She said sarcastically

"You run faster the more you know." - He said

"By the way, what's your name?"- She asked

"Superboy." - He said

"Really?" - She asked

" And you ?"- He asked

"You're not giving me your real name ? "- She asked

"And what's your name anyway ?" - He asked

"It's none of your business, your mother never taught you not to tell your name to strangers."- She said and kept walking

The silence prevailed between them until they reached a road, it was very busy and it had a convenience store across the street, Superboy bowed.

"What are we going to do?" - Superboy

"Walk to the other side." - Laura

"Wait." - Superboy said

She crossed the avenue and then entered the convenience store, she entered the store, looked at the fat man at the counter a red neck, she went into the store after something to eat, hunger was calling her.

Then she heard the bell at the door of the shop ringing again, and the boy's voice, Laura saw him go to the counter where the red neck was and asked:

"You saw a young lady ..." - But his voice was buzzing

Laura looked sideways and saw a man putting a gun on the boy's head, so she was slowly reaching behind the back of the robber, and when he least expected she attacked him. She threw the thief on the ground and gave him a kick in his face, she went to the counter leaned and told the seller:

"Two bus tickets ... what is the nearest town?" - Laura

"Gotham miss." - The old man said

"Two bus tickets for Gothan." - Laura said


	2. If I Can't Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

Laura went to the bus station and the boy followed her and just before she got into the bus, he said:

"We can't go to Gotham."- Conner 

"We, who?" - Laura

"We can't go to Gotham. It's not safe. "- He said

"So you want to stay here waiting for them to come and get us ?"- Laura said

" No ."- He said 

" So ..."- Laura 

"Let's go."- the driver said

"I've already called for help."- He said, cradling his communicator 

Laura took the communicator from the boy's hand and without much effort, she broke him in half.

"Let's go."- Laura said as she climbed up onto the trail, followed by the boy

She snuggled into the window, with an accent, deep in the bottom, and the boy sat next to her. She wondered if she should introduce herself, but she knew the boy shouldn't know. But then a voice came in her head, it was the voice of her father, speaking to her at least his voice was there.

"My name is Laura ... by the way. If you still wanted to know that. "- Laura said looking at the window

Silence took over the place, leaving them both inside a bubble. Then the boy's thick, masculine voice broke the silence.

"My name is Conner." - He said

"At least it isn't an old man's name." - Laura

"What?" - Conner asked with a small laugh out of his lips

"At least it's not an old man's name." - Laura

"And what would be an old man's name?" - Conner

"Epaminondas." - Laura

"Hahahahaha."- Conner started to laugh a little wildly

Laura gave a small laugh, it seemed that the energy between them had stayed, a little lighter, the subjects on which they began to become more and more relaxed.

"Sorry to disturb you."- Laura said

"What ?" - Conner

"You probably won't be able to get back to your house for a while, until Hydra's agents came out of our asses, I didn't want to put anyone in the middle of my problems." - Laura

"Relax, it's going to be okay. But why are they after you? "- Conner

"Well ... it's not a pretty story." - Laura

Laura had already realized that he had powers, he seemed to be interested in her powers, and somehow she knew she could, run away or end up killing her, her Adamantium claws never failed her.

"I was made in a Hydra laboratory ... my father ... he was kind of a superhero ... and I ... I'm his clone, designed to kill him and replace him ... but I didn't want that anymore for me, so when I found him, my father ... Logan gave me a chance to be something better ... so when he died I decided to stop the people who created me so this wouldn't happen again. "- Laura said in a very serious tone

She looked at Conner, he looked puzzled, looked almost out of his mind, she didn't know what she had said, that was so wrong that he had his eyes widened and biting his lower lip.

"Of course I must be in another dimension ... I remember falling into a vortex, I thought it might be temporal, but ... no ... I'm in another dimension." - Laura said

They keep talking and the clock seemed to have stopped, Laura looked out of the window, they were already in a city, very similar to New York or even to Chicago, it was an ordinary big city.

"We're here."- They heard the collector yell from the front of the ladder

They got out of the mess and then went inside the bus station where they were, it was crowded, Conner followed Laura going against the flow of people.

"I think we can get to the base of my team ..." - Conner began to say

Before Conner could say anything, Laura glanced over Conner's shoulder and flipped up at six black-clad guys heading toward them.

" I don't think so ."- Laura 

" What ?"- Conner

"We have company." - Laura said

Conner turned and the men in black began to shoot, towards them all the people around, began to run and the two sheltered behind an information desk.

"You get the ones on the left and I get the ones on the right." - Conner said

The two of them jumped in their position, Laura noticed that Conner had in his red S-robes, in the middle of his chest, they should have found them both because of this S.

But she concentrated, they fought very well, Conner concentrated on defending himself, and Laura didn't kill all the men who came in her direction just knocked them out, so after knocking them out, he turned to Laura.

She was also fighting, but he could only see the last man standing with a shotgun, shooting Laura's shoulder, which didn't seem to have hurt her that much, she picking up the gun barrel and using it as a cane she the knock the man out.

Laura looked at Conner and they ran out of the station and into the first dark alley they could see.

"Are you okay?" - Conne asked

" Yes, I'm fine. "- Laura said

"You just got shot."- Conner said

"And how am I?" - Laura said from her shoulder-blouse, where the man had thrown her

And her shoulder was intact as if nothing had scratched her shoulder, so before they could get out of the alley, someone appeared by their side.

A girl in a latex outfit, Laura could see her badly, because of her guiding vision that the sunset had already made Gothan darker.

"Who are you?"- Laura asked

"Catwoman. I saw what you did, it was quite a fight. "- She said

"We don't want your help."- Conner said

" Ohh you know each other that's cute ."- Laura 

" No, we don't ."- Conner 

"Wait maybe a good idea, we have nowhere to stay." - Laura said

"And you, don't want to ask for help for the big bat." - She said

With reluctance Conner soothed and went along with Laura, they form up a penthouse apartment in the city.

"Is this your house?" - Conner

"More or less."- She said

Conner immediately saw the portrait of a family with four people, then turned around and said: 

"Do you have no other place?" - Conner

"Hey, we already have a roof over our heads today." - Laura

"I could see that she's the smart one of you two." - Catwoman

"Can we stay here this night?" - Laura

"Yes." - Catwoman


	3. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

The night fell on Gothan leaving that city, more sinister and more than it already was, Conner sat in front of that giant window that was in the apartment, he was directly facing the city.

"What are you looking at?"- Laura asked sniffing next to him

She was wearing a black overcoat, a black Saba T-shirt, leather pants, boots, and a cap of the New England Patriots.

"Where did you get that?"- Conner said

"I borrowed it ." - Laura

"Give it back, we won't steal anything ." - Conner

"First I don't think anyone will miss it, and second, you don't tell me what can I do ." - Laura

The two stared out the window until Laura said: 

"Is there anything to eat here?" - Laura

"Probably in the kitchen." - Conner

"Where is the kitchen?" - Laura

"Turn left and go straight." - Conner

"Have you eaten?" - Laura

"No." - Conner

"Want something ?" - Laura

"No, thank you ." - Conner

" What do you mean, no thank you? You need to eat, or you'll starve. "- Laura

"Just go there." - Conner

"Okay."- Laura said and left the room

Shortly after she left Conner closed his eyes, he wondered why he had trusted that girl, was it because she was as misfit as he?

He was, looking through his thoughts, so he heard in the hallway, some footstep, he thought it was normal, but then they multiplied, more and more, so he ran up to the kitchen to tell Laura.

The house was broken into, and the door swung three times after being ripped from the wall, some guards came in they went to the kitchen and then they saw the window open.

"Sir, I think they've run away." - One of the men said

They were at least ten men, they turned, and then Conner stepped out of the shadows, he threw one of the men on the wall, and before they could shoot him, Laura came from there back and killed them both.

Conner knocked over two more guys, and Laura killed the rest of the men there, but one of them was left, he seemed to be fighting to get up, so Laura put the tip of her foot in the man's throat and asked:

"Who sent you here?" - Laura asked.

But he didn't say a word, so Laura kicked him in the nose : 

" Did I stuttered ?"- Laura asked

"You, you'll never find your way home you bitch ."

"You can bet I will." - Laura said and then her claw left and impaled his neck

He died bleeding there, no matter how much Conner bothered with the indifference that Laura had to these people, he preferred that they died and not them, from what little she had told him they were like the people who had created him.

And Conner couldn't say that he was indifferent to the men who had shot at him and made him the weapon he was.

But then the two of them heard clearly in the corridor someone coming, then they ran and stood by the hole that was the door, where there was a hole for the door.

A man entered, alone looking at his telephone, a guy that was in a lab coat, with glasses, brown hair and a goatee, entered the house:

"Gentlemen, where is the weapon x 23?" - he asked raising his eyes

But before he realized what had happened, Laura punched him in the nose and knocked him to the ground. Conner moved closer to Laura, who began to search in the man's coat. Then she pulled out a black pen drive from the man's white coat.

"What is this?" - Conner

"Answers." - Laura

________________________

What that pen drive meant, neither of them knew, so they went for the only way to get those answers, they went to a computer store and use a store computer with no connection to them. So the two just got to the nearest mall.

"I can't believe this works." - Laura

"What?" - Conner

"You put on a black shirt, a hat and a pair of glasses and your undercover, even my grandmother could see who you are." - Laura

"But it's good for us that no one notices who we are." - Conner

They both went into the store and then went to one of the computers, Laura took the pen drive out of her pocket.

"What are you going to do?" - Conner

"I'm going to use software to find where this information came from." Laura

"Wait, you can't open the pen drive." - Conner

"Are you crazy? This pen drive has encrypted firewalls of military level, if I try 5 times and make mistakes it will go into auto destroy mode, so I'm trying to locate where this information came from, so we can find the source of this ." - Laura

"Smart." - Conner

"Come on then. Ten minutes for them to find us starting ... now. "- Laura said putting the pen drive on the computer

She began to tug on the computer and Conner stared at the screen as she tried to locate the source of the information. Conner felt an arm across his shoulder.

"You need some help ?" - They heard

It was one of the staff of the store, he was a guy who had long hair and a big beard.

"No, no ... my husband and I were choosing travel destinations for our honeymoon." - Laura said leaning on Conner's shoulder

"Good, where do you want to go ?"- The man asked

Conner looked at the screen and then saw the name of a city appears... Washinton DC. It had been a long time since he had been in that city.

"Washinton." - Conner

"Cool ... if you need me, I'm Michael."

Conner looked back at the screen and then glanced at his watch, and he realized almost eight minutes had passed.

"You said 10 minutes." - Conner

"Relax ." - Laura

Then the final fate appeared on the screen, somehow Conner knew that place was related to it, but that was the final proof that the existence of Laura and his were linked.

" Project Cadmus ." - Conner

"Do you know the place?" - Laura

"I used to." - Conner said taking the pen drive out of the computer

The two left the shop and headed for the hallway, Laura held Conner's hand so that people around them thought they were a couple, they were each close to the door, when they saw two men coming in they're direction.

"If they notice us, I'll attack them and you take the escalator to the subway." - Conner

"Shut up, put your arm on my shoulder and laugh at something I said."- Laura demanded

"What?" - Conner

"Just do it. "- Laura whispered

As the two men in black passed beside them, Conner followed the instructions, they passed straight through them as if they hadn't even noticed them.

"I can't believe this worked. "- Conner whispered

"If these glasses work, my friend anything works." - Laura said


	4. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

They went to the Gotham train station, cause flying to Washinton was a bit unsafe, with airport security and the adamantium skeleton of her would never go through security.

They decided to go by train to Atlanta and from there pick up a zeta tube for Washinton. So they bought the first train ticket and embarked for Atlanta.

They were in a cabin alone, Laura looked at the view from that place was a forest coming out of Gotham, nor did it look like that garbage-filled city that had dark alleys were some of the worst slags Laura had ever seen lodged.

Conner came back with two water and an apple in hand, he gave her one of the bottles, Conner sat down in front of her, looking at her face, he wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to talk about.

"What are you looking at ?" - Laura asked without taking her eyes from the window

"Nothing."- Conner said looking up at her 

"You know ... I didn't know why I trusted you ... but... I think I like to trust some of that is as a freak like me. "- Laura

"What do you mean?" - Conner

"You're a clone. I searched for Cadmus while you were gone. Superboy was a half genomoph, half-human and half Kryptonian clone made by Cadmus but was saved. No wonder when we saw Cadmus on the screen you seemed so bugged. "- Laura

He didn't know very well what to say, she had killed a very large charade, she was staring at the window as if she had done nothing that impressive, Conner had turned to face her again.

"Who's your father?" - Laura asked

" Father ?"- Conner 

" You've been cloned from who ?"- Laura 

"Superman." - Conner

" The guy who wears his underpants over his pants ?"- Laura 

"What?" - Conner

"Nothing." - Laura said

The trip was probably going to last a whole day, and as the night collapsed on the train, it turned to be very cold, because of the air conditioning of that place and still, the blankets were very small and very fine.

Laura overheard someone probably struggling with cold, she had her audition sharp but when she turned she saw Conner shivering a bit.

"Are you okay?"- Laura asked loudly

She was lying on the bench on the other side of that little booth then, he replied patting his head. Then he turned his back to her, and that was his mistake.

Laura hated being ignored, she got up and then went to Conner's bench, she pushed him closer to the wall and lay on the bench next to him.

"What are you doing?" - Conner asked

"My body is resistant to the cold ... and yours is not so much ." - Laura

"Look ..." - Conner

"Shut up, or I could be charging you money for keeping you warm ... but I'm doing it for free soo shut up and go to sleep ." - Laura

Conner got his cheeks red, but he was warmer now than before, so it certainly was an advantage, he snuggled into her arms. That hadn't happened since he had dated Megan.

_____________________

Conner woke up the next day and soon realized that Laura was no longer in the cabin, after rubbing his eyes, he left the cabin without even putting his shoes and went to the hall.

The corridor was empty and the sunlight was touching the floor of the corridor, Conner looked at the sides, looking for Laura but he didn't see her, so he decided to return to the cabin, but as soon as he turned around he felt something piercing his neck and the world began to spin and his body failed.

Laura hadn't had a good shower in a while, she put on her clothes, and went back to the cabin, but then she saw the door, she had put the curtain on the door to know that no one had left.

She stepped into the cabin next to her's, she tried to hear what was happening, the other side, but before she could hear a hand went through the wall and pulled her in throwing her on the floor.

She quickly got up, and saw a man with brown hair and glasses, he tried to punch her but, Laura was faster and stuck her claws into his shoulder.

The man grabbed her scepter and then threw her against the ceiling, she pretended to be unconscious when he deconcentrated for a second she stood up and banged his head against the window, repeatedly until the window had broken.

And without exiting she threw the body of the man out of the window, at that time Conner entered the cabin, he seemed to be ill ... seemed to be weakened, so Laura saw a small green liquid dripping from a wound on his neck.

"Let's get out of here."- Laura said taking her coat, the two left the train that had stopped to try to help the guy Laura had thrown out of the window

The two of them ran into the forest by the side of the train ... they walked a little aimlessly until they found a river that was next to a bridge so they set up camp inside the forest that circled the river.

"Ahhh. "- Conner said as Laura fingered his wound

"What is that ?"- Laura said

"It must be dilute kryptonite." - Conner said

"And ..." - Laura

"It doesn't make as much effect because half of my genetic is human, if I were all on Kryptonian percent, I would be in a coma now." - Conner

"So, Kryptonite is your weakness." - Laura

"Yeah." - Conner

"Okay ." - Laura

"And yours?" - Conner

"What?" - Laura said sitting next to him

"Your Kryptonite." - Conner

"Why would I tell you?" - Laura

"I don't know, you know me... maybe ..." - Conner

"Adamantium." Laura

"What?" - Conner

"Adamantium is a very rare metal alloy, and here, in this dimension, it shouldn't even exist." - Laura

"So you're safe." - Conner

"From what I know yes ." - Laura

"Yeah." - Conner

"Have you ever wondered ... why were you born?" - Laura

"Like why were you put in the world, if is there a reason," Conner said sticking up into Laura's overcoat that was stretched out on the floor

"Yeah ... why are you still alive ... what is your purpose?" - Laura said lying down on Conner's side

"No, I know ... but ... I'm happy to meet someone like me." - Conner

"It's good to know you're not the only one." - Laura

"Yeah." - Conner

Laura knelt trying to make that arrangement more comfortable for her body and ended up bumping into Conner's weakened shoulder so she heard a grunt of pain.

"Sorry." - Laura

" It's all right." - Conner said in a rocky voice

"Does it hurts that much ?" - Laura

"Only when I breathe." - Conner

"I'm being serious." - Laura

"It hurts when I lay on it ." - Conner said

"Sleep on my arm." - Laura said

"What?" - Conner

"Put your head on my shoulder and sleep with your shoulder off the ground." - Laura

"Yeah." - Conner


	5. Subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

Walking to Atlanta wasn't easy, but after a while Conner and Laura jumped on a freight train as if they were law-abiding or illegal immigrants, fleeing to Atlanta.

As soon as they got there Conner gave Dick a sign of life, he explained that he was a trusted friend, yet Laura was still distrustful, so they used a public phone which was quite difficult to find but they found. Conner called Dick's cell phone and waited until he heard Dick's voice on the other end of the line.

"Who is it?"- Dick asked

"It's Conner."- Conner said

"Conner !!! Where are you!?! "- Dick

"Shhhhh, don't talk that loud." - Conner

"Yeah, where are you?" - Dick

"I can't tell you now, but I know you'll find out in a little while." - Conner

"Conner I need to tell you, while you were out, we got a vortex being opened from another dimension and we thought maybe something bad came out of it ..." - Dick

Dick continued to speak but by the time Conner's head had come to what Laura had told him, she had come in a from a vortex, she was from another dimension, so he wondered if he should tell Dick about Laura, he decided to do so.

"I think I'm with the subject." - Conner

"What do you mean?" - Dick

"I have the subject that came out of the vortex." - Conner said

" What !?! "- Dick

"Shhh." - Conner

"What's that, Con? " - Dick whispered

"She isn't hostile to us, but she has advanced training and really strange powers. I haven't seen much of her in action, but from what I could see, she is skilled." - Conner

"She?" - Dick

"She's a girl ... about my age." - Conner

"Oh, you think I should tell Batman." - Dick

" Are you done ?" - Laura pegged closer

"No." - Conner responded swiftly 

"Okay, on this pace we will get to Washington is about a month. " - Laura

"Wait, just a second." - Conner

"Okay." - Laura said moving away from Conner

He didn’t know but she hates to hear his conversation. But for some reason, she decided not to listen. Turning their concentration back to the sounds that came from the street, next to the alley where they found themselves, the cars driving, the people walking and talking, something characteristic of a bustling city.

She knew that she knew all of that, bustling cities, people hunting her down. That was what she knew, maybe this dimension wasn't that different from hers, she thought to herself, she knew places like Gotham, dark and full of scum, that was familiar to her. But people like Conner, he trusted her without even blinking an eye. Maybe it was because he sympathizes with her situation, but Laura knew as soon as they meet, that he hadn't lived like her. He was soft and charing even if he didn't like to admit it.

Maybe sticking with him wouldn't be that bad. But as the thought crossed her mind, she through it to the back of her mind. He was expendable, she was expendable, he could be well off using her to get to a point or something that he wanted. No one was to be trusted. Not even a fellow clone.

"Who was that ?"- Dick

" Nobody. But when I figure something out here ... I'll go home. "- Conner

"Okay." - Dick

Conner hung up the phone, and went to Laura, she turned to him immediately.

" Let's go to the zeta tube. It's not far from here."- Conner said wanting into the street closely followed by Laura

" Goof I thought you were going to do the hole debriefing off your life by that call."- Laura 

Dick turned to go to the team meeting room and as soon as the call went silent, he arrived and there were all the teammates discussing where they should start looking for Conner. It had been almost a week since he had disappeared, so that call was like a breeze of fresh air. 

"We're going to Washinton."- Dick

_________________________

Washinton was a relatively small town, compared to Gotham and Atlanta, so going to Cadmus wasn't much of a problem as they reached the door of Cadmus Labs, Conner turned to Laura before they stepped in.

"What do we do now?" - Conner

"You go in and give an excuse to enter and I'll get in ." - Laura

"What do you mean?" - Conner

"You are the distraction, now go ." - Laura

Conner got into Cadmus and then told the receptionist a false name, he had two theories of what was going to happen, they were going to pick him up right there and put him on ice or they were going to wait for him to come in, and the two options didn't help him feel confident about her plans.

"We both came to visit the facility." - Conner heard a familiar voice, it was clear that Dick would be there, he must have heard Laura talk about Washington

He turned and saw, his long time friend, he had his usual smirk on his lips and was trying to flirt with the receptionist. Something told Conner that it was going to work, I always did. 

"Yes, I'll be right back." - The receptionist said getting up

"The league has already surrounded the building."- Dick said

Conner used his thermal vision, he saw Martian Manhunter Superman and Batman on the roof of the facility, and with his hearing, he can hear the rest of the team surrounding the rest of the building. 

"She's coming in." - Conner whispered to Dick 

"The thing that came from the other universe ?" - Dick

"She isn't a thing. She's so much like me that it freaks me out a bit. "- Conner said

Then an alarm started to sound as if a fire had started, Dick picked up the communicator and told the rest of the league to entering, Superman broke the roof followed by Batman and Martian Manhunter. 

From inside the elevator, a man in his lab coat left running, no one in the room had ever seen him, he was a man with a head disproportionate to his body, he seemed afraid, trembling to look at the door of the elevator that didn't close. As if he was running from some kind of haunting spirit. 

It didn't take much time for the elevator ceiling to be shattered, and there she was, Laura seemed to be beside herself with an exponential rate of pure growing rage, she showed her claws out of her hand and ran toward the big-headed man.

He gave two bad shots with a gun he pulled from his lab coat, that made scratches on Laura, then he fell to the ground, she took a knife out of her leg, it had some words carved along the blade.

"Blood and honor, which will be the first to be taken from you, old man?" She asked looking at the knife and reading the words carved on the blade

She questioned, and everybody in the room stayed as silent as they could, something told every individual in that room, that if they interrupted her, they would be the target of her rage. 

"You're not going to make me talk, you freak ."- He said

"Blood then."- Laura took the claw from her feet and tucked it into the man's knee

"Laura no ."- Conner pushed her away from the man

She tried to escape from his grasp, but lucky Laura didn't have super strength, like Conner, so the only thing she could do was shake violently, while Conner tugged her away.

" Pretty harmless hun." - Dick said getting close to them

"I told us not to them." - Conner

Conner managed to take Laura against her will out of Cadmus and into one of the team ship, where Wally, Megan, Dick, and Batman were. As Megan flew away, Batman got closer to Laura, that seemed to be calmer by know. 

"This is the subject that fell from the other dimension?" - Batman

"Did you tell them about me?" - Laura

"More or less." - Conner

"And I bet you said we were coming to Washinton. You fucking snitch." - Laura

"No, you said that on the phone and I heard it ." - Dick stated 

"Shit." - Laura


	6. Cheap Thrills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

They went back to the base. The first thing that happened was that Batman demanded that Laura be examined, the Vibranium skeleton was something that shocked a lot, together with her extremely effective healing of her body, made her one of a kind. 

After she had to tell her story, she wasn't that keen on doing that, but Batman reassured her she was safe on doing that, it was a bit uncomfortable but it seemed like he could help her, Laura immediately felt something in Batman that hadn't sensed in Conner ... experience, and some kind of coldness, something all too familiar to her, but she saw a genuine charing for what he was doing, she saw a shape of what her father was, but she didn't let her emotions get in the way of her better judgment. 

"I can't stay here ... I have to find a way out of here." - Laura

"We're working on it, but for now, you'll have to stay with the team." - Batman said

"The team?" - Laura

"After we do your registration you will join the team, which Conner is part of." - Batman

"And if I don't agree, will you put me on ice?" - Laura

" Not. But I know we could help you with your satisfaction. "- Batman

"What do you mean?" - Laura

"I saw the anger in your eyes ... you didn't want to just kill that scientist ... what did he do to you?" - Batman

"Why would I tell you this?" - Laura

"I don't know, but I think you can be honest with at least one of the people in this dimension." - Batman

"That Nazi bastard, killed my father when I was only eleven. Well, he didn't do it himself but he was responsible for that. " - Laura

Batman didn't seem surprised, but at the very least he seemed a little moved by what she had said, they soon made her record, and then Batman called everyone to a meeting. She saw the faces she had seen before, Dick and Conner, but different people, she memorized most of the faces in that room.

"Conner can show Laura her room? " - Batman said

"Yes." - Conner said.

Laura followed Conner into a hallway and he led her to a room in the middle of the hallway. Then he opened the bedroom door.

"Home sweet home." - Conner said

Laura stepped inside the room and looked out the sides, scraping every wall and corner of that place ... without windows.

"Is it too small?" - Conner asked 

"No, it's too big, to tell the truth ... it's bigger than a cage than I'd spent my childhood." - Laura

"So ... Zatanna agreed to take you to buy clothes tomorrow morning."- Conner 

"Well, I guess I'll have a bad day tomorrow ." - Laura

"If you need anything, my room is in front of yours ." - Conner

"Why are you telling me this?"- Laura asked Conner and crossed her arms

"Nothing, just ... I wanted ... I don't know, I just wanted to let you know. "- Conner said turning around

"Thank you." -He heard Laura say and for some reason, a smile shot up in his face 

______________________

Soon Laura learned about the problems the Nightwing team or Dick was dealing with, they were dealing with Krolotean invaders.

The patrol missions were very objective with no real action, it was all very cautious, so Laura was in her comfort zone, in her black uniform, and the band of black makeup on her face, she still didn't understand how people didn't recognize Conner in the street.

So she was sent to a ball in Gotham, the team had the information that a Krolotean might be infiltrating that night, a dance hosted by Wayne enterprises. She stumbled out of the sealing of building close by with Tim Drake, the newest Robin who was a boy from Gothan, while Wondergirl along with Batgirl infiltrated the ball.

"Calm down." - Tim on the radio

" So? What do you think will happen? "- Laura asked

"I don't know but hey, what's new on the team?" - Tim

"It's not that much ." - Laura

"What?" - Tim asked and looked surprised

"The missions are kind of ... boring ." - Laura

"What do you mean?"- Tim

"To remind me of the less hectic mission I had before falling into that vortex, was when a girl named Polaris lifted the staple center in the air and threw the whole structure into the Californian Sea with everyone in." - Laura

"Everyone who?" - Tim

"Me and a few other friends. They aren't very close to me, but ... they were what I had. "- Laura

"You can count on us you now." - Tim said putting his hand on Laura's shoulder

"Thank you, Robin." - Laura

"Call me Tim. "- He whispered

She was going to give him some witty remark about not using his name out on the field, but before he could say anything they heard shots coming from inside the building, Tim used the binoculars but Laura could already see a man with a clown makeup at the window.

"Joker." - Tim said

"Tim stay here, I'll go ."- Laura said

" What? I'm the team leader. "- Tim

"Tim, trust me, call the Batman, and say the Joker is here." - Laura

Laura took a little distance, and she ran up to the parapet jumping, putting out her claws, she hooked them to the wall and climbed up to the roof and then entered thought the bathroom window.

She came in through the window and sneaked inside, she turned off the communicator, so she could concentrate, so she saw the Joker holding, a woman out the window and Batman already in front of him.

"Let her go." - Batman

"Such a poor choice of words." - The Joker said and released the girl

Laura saw her chance. The world stopped for a second as she ran toward the window, she pushed the Joker as if he were a normal a person, and jumped out of the window, she was able to grab the girl and effaced her claw in the window, abruptly stopping their fall.

"Your safe ." - Laura

Laura said to the girl to grip her firmly so she pushed and slammed her feet against the windows. And then the window popped. Laura and the girl fell into an empty office, so Laura went to the elevator and saw that she was on the 9th floor. Then she turned on the communicator.

"Robin are you there ?" - Laura

"Did you see what you just did? "- Tim

"Yes, Robin I jumped out of a window. I'm on the move and I'm with the victim. "- Laura

"The police already arrived you can go downstairs." - Tim

"See you, Robin." - Laura


	7. Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, comment, and review

Laura returned to the base along with Robin and the rest of the teams, it seemed to have been a full night for all of them. Everyone looked exhausted, Conner was with the Alpha team, they had gone after Kaldur and his father. From what Laura, had been told, he was a traitor and a snitch, so for all her teammates, everything that had to do with him had a bittersweet feeling. 

Batman reunited with all the members of the team, they discussed the arrest of an alien Krolotean, but Laura could quite grasp what they were talking about, the sleep was almost getting the best of her but when the meeting was almost over, Laura's attention was caught by the situation of her name.

"And I want to congratulate our newest member, Laura for her resilience by acting with a quick wit, good thinking, and cunning actions, so, as you showed yourself to be capable, I transferred you to the Alpha team." - Batman

"What?" - Laura

"Since Artemis died the Alpha team needs a new member and today you have shown that you can be a member of that team." - Dick said

" I don't think I'm the right person."- Laura 

" What do you mean ?"- Dick asked 

" I mean, I'm not even team leader, If someone should be transferred to the Alpha team that should be Robin. He was the leader of the mission, and he was the one who commanded my action"-Laura said 

She looked at Robin, he seemed shocked that she would openly defy Batman that way. Laura knew Robin was Batman's prodigy, but she immediately thought he shouldn't be so harsh on the boy. And she had just got on the team, the last thing she wanted was for the others to think that she had special treatment. 

" Robin is still a vital part of the Omega team, you're going to be the one on the Alpha team. Batman hanging up."- Batman said

Laura didn't know how to feel about it at that point, she had been with the team for a few days, but it looked like she was going to get plenty of action since Robin had told her that the Alpha team usually picks up the more complicated operations. All of the teams went to the living room but before they could reach the room Laura went to Robin.

" Hey, Robin."- Laura shouted 

" Hey, Laura ."- Robin said 

" I'm sorry about that, you should have been the one to go to the Alpha team."- Laura 

" It's okay, Batman is right you're a resourceful person you should be in the Alpha team."- Robin

" I'm sorry Robin. "- Laura 

" Don't be, I'm happy for you." - Robin

"But you're the team leader, you should have been transferred ." - Laura

" I already told you. It's okay."- Robin

" I just don't want things to go south between us Robin."- Laura 

" I'm not angry, and you should call me Tim out of missions."- Tim

" Okay, Tim."- Laura said 

"Congratulations Laura." - Conner said approaching them 

"Laura, I forgot we still don't know her code name." - Tim

"You went on a mission without the codename?" - Conner

"I don't see why I have to create a fake name. If the villains already know who we are, why hide our true identity. "- Laura

"We have to hide from the public, and not all villains know about us ...." - Tim

"Do you have anything in mind or are we going to have to create one?" - Conner

"I had one." - Laura

"What is it?"- Tim 

"X... Wolverine ... my code name is Wolverine. "- Laura

"Cool." - Conner

"Yeah." - Tim

"Guys, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." - Laura said

"Me too." - Conner said

" See you."- Tim 

__________________

The days were passing and Laura came to know her enemies were almost as implacable as she was ... well almost. She was a good spy and knew how to get the information out of people. She had to do it all her life while going after Hydra operatives, although she had a much more violent and cold approach, she had blended well to the team. 

So much so that Dick told her and Conner, that Kaldur was a spy in the light and that he was working to be able to dismantle his father's organization, in the days that followed, few were days off but more or less they were able to rest.

And one of those quiet days was Valentine's Day, and when everyone seemed excited, Laura just wanted a quiet place away from all that love and affection. That was so intoxicatingly, false and stupid in her eyes, it only reminded her of how false people could be because of love. Then she went to the garage and encounter Conner, who was working on his red motorbike.

" Hi ."- Laura

" Hi. Are you running away from the couples? "- Conner

" Yes and you? Is there anyone special? "- Laura

"No ... no, there isn't ." - Conner said melancholically

Laura saw that Conner had something on him. She had some experience in life, and being hocked with someone wasn't easy, especially if you were a clone so Laura kind of understood where Conner was talking from. After all, he was as a clone as she was. 

"Look, I was going to finish this book, but I just had a great idea." - Laura

"What?" - Conner asked he seemed to be annoyed

"Why, don't we go to one of my favorite places?" - Laura

"Seriously I was thinking of staying here alone and ..." - Conner

"And wasting a day, fixing a motorcycle that you don't need, the ball is an alien that transforms into a motorcycle, so I'm just seeing you wasting your time. besides my favorite place has very few people. "- Laura 

"Where do you want to go?" - Conner

Shortly afterward the two were on a street in London, it was a big carnival, or a festival of sorts, a lot of people gather in the same place, Conner seemed to be bothered with the heap of people.

" Where are we going ? You said this place wasn't crowded. " - Conner asked

"And it's not , we're not there wet."- Laura 

" Laura , where are we going ?"- Conner asked in the mids of music and people shouting

"There ." - Laura pointed to the top of the bridge 

Laura told him, and they sneaked into the london bridge and climbed up to the top of it, they sat on the little balcony that had no rails but if they fell, they would fall into the water and look at the sunset.

"How did you find this place? "- Conner asked

"I lived in London for about 6 months when I was 17 ... a friend brought me here, a fellow mutant, he brought me here just before he jumped off the bridge, but he told me I could use this place to think."- Laura

" I'm sory for that ."- Conner

" People like us don't live for long Conner , we are expendable. We are never trully free."- Laura 

" That's a bit of a cynical way to approach it."- Conner

" Our kind , is only trully free, when we on't have a master. When we are on our own."- Laura said looking at the sun set 

"Laura ... I don't want to bother you, but do you have any family?" - Conner

"No ... my father died when I was 11 years old. I thought Batman had told you that. "- Laura

"Batman, it's not into sharing information. Being secretive is kind of his thing." - Conner

" Do you have a family? I mean, I know Superman is your father but ... "- Laura

"No, I consider him as more of a brother, I had already told you that ."- Conner 

" My bad."- Laura

" Well, we had a bumpy start but we're fine now ... and well my other part, I don't talk to him ." - Conner

"If you don't want to tell me ... you don't have to." - Laura

"My father is Lex Luthor." - Conner

"Ow ... I think you and I have more in common than I thought we would have." - Laura

"Why?" - Conner

"I was created and raised by Hydra, by bad people summing up ... but my dad gave me the chance to be someone better, and I try to honor his name." - Laura said taking a Dogtag off her neck

"Do you miss him ?" - Conner

" Sometimes. But I know he and my mother must be together somewhere. "- Laura

"You didn't tell me about your mother." - Conner

"I've never met her, but I know we were born in the same country." - Laura

"Where were you born?" - Conner

"Don't you think you're asking too many questions ? " - Laura

"Sorry." - Conner said looking back at the sunset

" It's okay, I'm just playing with you ... My mother was a native American ... I hardly know about her life." - Laura

"A native American? From where? "- Conner

"She was a descendant of the Aztecs." - Laura

"You were born in Mexico?" - Conner

"Yep! You know most Americans think the Aztecs were from South America. "-Laura

"I have some memories implanted in my mind, it's mostly knowledge and it links Aztecs with Mexico ." - Conner

"Cool ... I used to have memories implanted, but they were activated with pheromones ." - Laura

"What pheromone?" - Conner

"I don't know, I just know that when someone got this pheromone near me I tend to lose my mind ." - Laura

"How crazy." - Conner

"Yeah ." - Laura


	8. Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

Upon arriving at the base they realized that the others were having a meeting, rather a party, there was no loud music but the people were fraternizing. By the time they arrived, everyone's eyes turned to them, so Laura acted normally, she went into that fraternization and sat down on the couch next to Batgirl. She looked around but Tim was nowhere to be found. 

"Ohhh you know where Tim is?" - Laura asked Batgirl

"I think he's on patrol in Gotham." - Batgirl said

"Okay ..." - Laura said

She looked around, Conner and was talking to two other alpha team guys, she felt a little out of place, the only other clone in the room was accosted to talk about stuff so she wondered why not.

Laura got up, got out of there, and went to her room, put on her uniform and went to Gotham to find Tim ... cause maybe he could want help, she doubted he would take it at first, but if she insisted, maybe he would.

She left to Gothan and turned the communicator on to Tim, he didn't relocate, so she was able to see his location, in the toughest area of Gotham, he was certainly ripping off some gangster.

The streets to that place were relatively empty, but she didn't find him on the streets, she found him on top of a roof facing a street. She was approaching him very slowly, but then she saw a person approaching him. She ran toward whoever that person was and threw him away almost off the roof, and pulled her claws out.

"Laura, what are you doing here?"- Tim asked

"I came to see you, but it looks like I'm going to have to change my plans, to tear out a druggie's head." - Laura

"Who are you calling a druggie ?" - The red-hooded man asked

"Jay, she's a friend. Relax she's new to the team. "- Tim

"That's good."- The boy said, pulling out his red helmet

He seemed to be the same age as Conner, but he had black hair with two white-fringed strips of his hair, he had deep black eyes, but even so, Laura doubted she'd ever seen that face.

"Who are you?" - Laura said even in front of Tim

"Do I tell her?"- He asked Tim

"I guess ... there's not much you can't tell. " - Tim said

"My name is Jason Todd but you can call me Jay."- He said 

________________________

The fraternization between the team members Conner as always talking to his teammates about the next mission. He didn't have much in common with his teammates other than the "job" they had. He looked sideways, it was late, surely it was past 11 at night and he sighed because he knew to have class the next morning.

So before going to sleep he took a look around the party but didn't see Laura, he wondered if she was already sleeping but she didn't look tired so he went to the sofa where he had seen her sitting and asked:

"Did you see Laura?" - Conner

"No."- Dick said

"I saw her ."- Barbara said

"Where?" - Conner

"She asked me where Tim was, I said he was in Gotham, she left about 3 hours ago. "- Barbara said

"Uhhhh, Tim and Laura." - Garth

"Gath isn't your bedtime now? "- Dick

"Dick, don't be annoying with him, it was time for Tim to get someone, it's just that Laura is a little crazy, and what tree years older than him, but ... she seems like someone who can be nice." - Barbara

"And how are you going to be with her on the Alpha team?" - Garth

"I don't know." - Dick

"I'm envious of her, but ... she's got talent, she just won't let you leave her behind, when you two see her she'll be called by the justice league." - Barbara

"Don't talk crap, Barbara." - Dick

" If the two lovebirds are going to continue fighting, I'm going to sleep." - Conner said rubbing his eyes 

He went to his room to put on his pajamas, but as he put his head on the pillow, he thought, "Is it?" They had known each other a short time ago, but Laura had won Conner's trust. She was very different from other people, she was true and sincere even when the truth hurts, and even if considered a problem that was something Conner admired in her.

But it wasn't just trust, otherwise, he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. It was something in his chest, he had felt this pain before when he talked about Megan ... but now that seemed trivial, but that was ... a different and new feeling at the same time.


	9. In my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION TRAUMA CONTENT AHEAD, IF TRIGGERED PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leave a comment

Laura decided to help, Tim and Jason, Todd called himself the red hood, they stayed the whole night, waiting for the weapon dealer they had heard about arriving, but it only dawned at 4 in the morning.

And even picking up all the guns and getting rid of them, it was already 8 in the morning, sleep was taking care of Laura, she went back to the base, she had very obvious dark circles around her eyes and was exhausted, she didn't hear much in the cave. 

Which meant that either the people were sleeping or they were already out of there. Then she walked slowly to her room, craving her bed when in the middle of the way she hit something. She stared up and saw Conner's face and his blue eyes stare at her tired face.

"There you are. " - Conner said 

"Hey, Conner ." - Laura

" You seem tired ."- Conner 

" I didn't have much sleep last night ."- Laura 

"You were out all night." - Conner

"Me and Tim ... it isn't what you're thinking ." - Laura

" I have nothing to say about your love life if you want to stay with Tim, I don't have to know about it ."- Conner

" I think you're the only thing that doesn't want to say anything about this ."- Laura

" So there is something ."- Conner 

" I don't know ."- Laura 

" I may not be interested but I can't talk about others ."- Conner 

"I'm going to bed."- Laura said, skirting him and opening the door to her bedroom 

"Good dreams. "- Conner said

"I don't know if I tell you to go to hell or I just ignored you." - Laura said

"Surprise me." - Conner

Laura came into her room and threw herself on her bed, even taking off her shoes. Laura was too tired to think of how cute Conner was in his black latter jacket.

________________________

Laura slept deeply for hours, her brain devolved into a dream, for years she hadn't had a dream so lived, she saw her father and a few more people. She remembered what Charles had told her one day. He looked into her eyes and said: 

"I see in your eyes, blue, green and brown eyes, eyes that will close forever." - Charles said

Later she would come to know that he had taken it from a book, but he wasn't wrong, she closed many blue, green and brown eyes, but she saw her father's face as well.

He had a neutral expression, he didn't seem to be proud of her, but he didn't look at her in disgust either, she recognized the blood in her hands, but she knew it was for a greater good than she did that.

But then she saw a creature, a white creature, an alien it was big at least a few heads larger than Laura's father who was almost a 1, 90 in height.

Then she looked into the black eyes of that creature, they didn't frighten Laura, but rather stung her, for she didn't know how that creature was there.

"Wake up Laura." - She listened

"What?" - Laura

"Wake up Laura." - He heard the creature say and immediately recognized the voice

Then Laura woke up, she knew who had gone into her head, she was still with her uniform, and her makeup, she put on normal clothes and, less than two minutes and went marching to the kitchen

She saw that no one was there, but she saw in the clock that it was already four o'clock in the afternoon, well before she should wake up to go on the mission tonight, so she went to the room where they held the meetings, saw her target.

"Hi, Laura." - Tim said but she ignored him

"What's your problem girl?!" - Laura said in a menacing tone

"What happened?" - Dick asked

"That crazy fucker got into my head without my permission. While I was sleeping. "- Laura

"Is this true Miss Mars?" - Dick

"I was only trying to wake her up." - Megan

"Megan, did you do that?" - Conner asked and he looked annoyed

"Did you?" - Dick

"I just woke her up? Why did you say that you wanted to uncover the mission with the Alpha team? "- Megan

"Megan, it wasn't a compulsory argument. There was no need for this. "- Dick

" Do you have any idea of what you did ?"- Laura asked 

Laura was upset, she realized that the vast majority of people around her did not understand the gravity of the Martian's actions.

"You don't even understand how bad it was what you did, you went into my head without any consideration, you tried to use my body without my permission." - Laura declared accusingly mind

Suddenly the whole room was quiet as if no one had thought about what Megan had done, but this time Laura wasn't going to let it go.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. How would I know that ..."- Megan started to defend herself 

" You wouldn't know why my mind is not an open fun park for you to play. But your unconsciousness spoke louder and made you think you could. What you did is so serious, I don't know if you will ever understand how bad it was what you did. You violated my mind and my privacy. This is as bad as rape, you didn’t take it into account, you know how fucked up that is? "- Laura continued preaching Megan

By the reaction of the team Laura knew, Megan had never been approached or lectured with her actions. They all seemed to see Megan as the innocent one, as the one who wouldn't do any wrong. And that was dangerous. 

" I'm warning you, if you come into my head without my permission again, I swear I'll cut you in 3 pieces ." - Laura said turned around and going back to the corridor 

"I can't believe you did that ." - Conner said

" I'm gonna talk to her ."- Tim said 

Tim went to her room, but she was nowhere to be found. He went to the most secluded area on the base. The garage, and there she was, sitting by the wall. She didn't seem to be well. Tim got closer to Laura being careful not to bug her off. 

" Hey, what's up with all that?"- Tim asked 

" All that !?!"- Laura asked inraged, thinking Tim was disregarding her

" Ohh, I'm not belittling what you said I just want to understand."- Tim said sitting by her side 

Conner had gone, after Laur shortly after Tim did so, he kind of had the same idea as Drake, that maybe Laura was in a more secluded area, so he went to the garage, but when he got their something stopped him from approaching them.

" Tim, my whole existence was made on that. I was made to be a weapon. Have you any idea of how is to have you had messed with ?"- Laura 

" No, but it doesn't seem good."- Tim said 

" It's not, I know I'm not her friend, but I'm her ally, for good or bad, how could she do something so vile, with someone she should care about."- Laura 

" I know but, I think your right."- Tim

" Thanks for being here Tim."- Laura said 

________________________

For some reason what Laura had said stuck with him. Being violated, having his mind invaded, he knew that feeling, and for some reason, he knew he should talk it out, so he waited until Laura came back to her room. She fastly went to her room and locked the door, she lay down on her bed thinking about what Megan had done, that did make threatened by Megan.

Shortly after she heard a knock on the metal door of her room, she closed her eyes she wanted to be able to think for a second, she was no longer sleepy, but she was irritated. She pushed to the door and opened, and faced the blue eyes, those blue eyes, which swallowed up people who didn't know him, but who ingrained Laura with there mysteries and remarks.

"What do you want Conner?" - Laura asked irritably

"Are you okay?" - Conner

"Why wouldn't I be?" - Laura

"Cause did you just had a telepath in your head." - Conner

"You think this was the first time a telepath came into my head ? " - Laura

"No, but I know it can make you creeped out ." - Conner

"Relax Conner, I won't cut your girlfriend in 3." - Laura

" She's not my girlfriend ."- Conner

" Uhhhuuum ."- Laura 

"I don't agree with what she does ... and I just wanted to let you know that your right to be angry ." - Conner

"Thank you." - Laura

" But I wanted to know if I could talk about something with you ."- Conner said softly 

Laura, I was about to close the door when Conner said that, he said it in a more docile way than he usually said things, which made her pity twice so she looked back at him. Kinney didn't understand what caused her to let Conner into her room, but something told her that Kent wanted to tell him something very important.

He ran and sneaked on the floor over Laura's bed, he looked like he looked lost, which worried Laura a little. She sat down next to him and then asked to break that almost creepy silence.

" So what do you ..."- Laura 

" About what you said today. About ... messing with someone's mind ."- Conner 

" What Conner ?"- Laura asked 

" I think ... I think, someone ... did that to me ."-Conner 

He stammered as he spoke, Laura knew exactly what he was talking about, she understood him without having to say more words, somehow the signs of trauma were all there, the lonely look, he was a person who did not like social interactions, he was asking for help.

" Conner you don't need to tell everything, someone invaded your mind. I understand you can tell me how you feel, believe me, I know how it feels."- Laura said, getting Conner's hand on hers 

He directed his eyes to her hand immediately, she knew he might have put himself on the protective mode where Kent might have understood contact as an attack so she took her hand from his. But before she could, he grabbed her hand. He didn't hold Laura's hand, with all his strength, he could easily crush her hand if he did, but it was something firm, something that asked her to stay.

" It's okay, Conner I'm not going away."- Laura reassured him

She immediately thought that maybe the people from Cadmus had done the same thing they did to her at Hydra. But sadly she wouldn't come to know in that night that the reality was far worse. 

" If you want to talk about this their are lots of support groups where you could openly ..."- Laura 

" Laura, I don't want to tell a bunch of people I don't know what happened to me. I want someone that understands me."- Conner said looking to Laura 

His eyes were filled with tears, he kept himself very close, it seemed that he needed to maintain his conflict, internalized as if talking about it would hurt others. That sure would shock others, but protecting them from the truth was something Conner couldn't do.

" Conner you don't need to be always the rock. You can let people protect you sometimes."- Laura said drawing a tear that ran from Conner's eyes to his cheeks, with her thumb

" I don't need protection, I know how to take care of myself."- Conner said rather harshly

" I don't always have to."- Laura 


	10. Start Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please comment, and review.

The mission was technically quiet, go to the last meeting point of the Black Array and try to catch Kaldur, the feeling on the way to the point where they were destined to go was not good, Conner kept himself near to Laura, he told her a good portion of thinks, she let somethings off, as the name of his abuser, but he felt something lifted from his shoulders.

The mission was merely so Kaldur, could gain some more of his father's partners' trust, but it was an important mission, as any other. They were successful in causing some trouble for, Black Array's team, well because Laura, decided to put a tracker on his ship.

Batman was happy with the outcome of the mission and said the league would continue to track Kaldur's ship. As soon as they were dismissed, Laura headed straight for the zeta tube.

"Laura, where are you going?" - Conner asked

Laura and Conner had talked the whole afternoon, he was happy to talk to her, and in that little intimate time they had, he started to wonder if she was well. He planned to ask her after the mission but know she was heading straight to the zeta tube.

"For Gothan." - Laura

"But Tim's still on the mission."- Conner said

" I know. I'm not going to meet Tim. "- Laura

"So why are you going to Gotham? Are you going to meet someone? " - Conner

Conner didn't think of what he was saying, he sounded like a jealous boyfriend. 

"Yes, Conner. I'm going to meet a friend. "- Laura said as politely as she could 

"Are you going to come back late?" - Conner

"Maybe, why?" - Laura

"I just wanted to know." - Conner said with a sad smile on his lips 

"Okay, Conner." - Laura

"Hey, did you hear about the campfire?" - Conner

"No." - Laura

"In our college, students are having a party with a campfire in a few weeks, will you go ?" - Conner

"I'll think of it Con." - Laura said

Conner turned away, but then Laura said : 

"Conner, do you know who Jason Todd is?" - Laura

"Where did you hear that name?" - Conner

"Tim talked about it while we were out, he said that he was a Robin, but ... he broke away from the team because Dick was a Robin and he turned the night wing so I thought maybe he was gone or something like that ." - Laura

"No Laura ... Jason was killed three years ago by the Joker in Gotham." - Conner

"Ahhh, okay. So ... I'll see you later. "- Laura trying to lighten the mood

"Good night ." - Conner

" Good night ."- Laura 


	11. One Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, comment, and review

The Alfa team was in Gothan they were investigating the loading of Soda's infected with the mutagen, supplies when they ended up being attacked by some members of the Light, in the form of Kaldur. They managed to surround them, the only ones standing were Conner, Laura, Wing Night and Wally who had held back the attack defending the team, but when the Kaldur soldiers went to finish them off, suddenly a deafening sound took the shed where they were.

From the position where the alpha team was, they just saw a shower of bullets and both Kaldur and Artemis who were disguised as Tigress running away from being caught by the bullets.

Kaldur retreated, and as he went away the place fell silent form a moment, Wally helped Miss Mars to her feet as a cord was thrown a little forward from where the group was stunned.

The shooter went down from his vantage point, by the rope, he wore a red mask and wore a jacket. Laura already knew who that person was, but the group seemed uncharted fro the rest of the team.

"Hi." - The masked man said

"Who are you?" - Nightwing asked

"I thought the bat father, would have told you guys already." - He said and then took off his mask

As he took out his helmet, the reaction off the group was a bit of a surprise and some panic as they realized who he was, Dick managed to stutter some words out. But none of them seemed too eager to say anything. 

"Jason .. you ... you ..." - Dick

"Alive? Yes. But it amazes me that Batman didn't tell you. "- Jason

"Jason I don't know how ..." - Dick

"Don't thank me, I'm not here because of you ... Hi Angel." - Jason

"Red." - Laura

"Wait do you know each other ?" - Dick

" Tim introduced us ."- Jason said getting closer 

" Wait? Tim knows these?"- Dick asked

" We'd better get back to the base ." - Laura

"Come on." - Conner

The group went to the zeta tube and base, Batman was already waiting for them there, Jason went along with them because his registration still seemed to work when they enter Laura could swear to have seen a bit of instability in Batman.

"Did you know?" - Dick came and asked, he screamed without thinking

"Yes." - Batman replied without hesitation

"And why did Laura know?" - Dick snorted

"She found out by accident, so I asked her to keep the secret." - Batman

"When did you find out?"- Dick snorted

"Six months ago."- Jason responded for Batman 

"God, I'm going home."- Dick said as he entered the zeta tube and disappeared

Batman turned to the alpha team, they were all so angry as Dick, but they were a little bit happy that Jason was alive. Laura looked at all of them, Megan seemed to give her a death stare, Conner seemed to be thinking to himself and Wally seemed to be happy.

"I think it's best if you wrap up for today. You're excused. "- Batman

Everyone went walking to their rooms, but Laura stayed to be able to talk to Jason. Conner stayed behind just so he could listen. 

"See you tomorrow for patrol?" - Jason

"I don' know ... I think things will be difficult here." - Laura

"If you change your mind ... you have my number." - Jason

"Okay."- Laura said

" See you, Angel ."- Jason 

" See you, Red ."- Laura 

As Laura turned she saw Conner standing there, he seemed apathetic, witch didn't seem right. Conner always had some emotion on him, even his poker face was charged with some type of anger. 

" Hey, Conner ."- Laura said 

" Can we talk? "- Conner

" Sure ."- Laura said 

Conner didn't talk, he just went to the garage and Laura followed him. They sat near the place where the door to the outside of the mount. 

" So what do you want to talk about ?"- Laura 

" That day, when you asked me about, Jason ... Had you already..."- Conner

" Yep."- Laura 

" Why didn't you tell me ?"- Conner

" Well, Conner you see I don't ... I think ... I thought it was the best not to tell."- Laura 

" You don't trust me ?"- Conner 

" Conner, I don't think I ever trusted anyone. After..."- Laura said 

" After, what they have done to you."- Conner 

" Yeah, you know what I mean."- Laura 

" You start trusting a fellow clone ."- Conner 

" I can take care of myself, Conner ."- Laura 

" You don't always have too."- Conner 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Laura didn't wake up so early, so everyone was already in the kitchen when she came in ... she went to the place where there was fruit and picked up an apple. After taking a bite of the apple she looked up and saw that everyone there was looking at her, Cassie, Garth, Miss Mars and everyone else in the room.

It seemed to be a bit uneducated on their part, but she knew it would have stayed that way if something about the proportion of knowing that someone came back from the dead before everyone else. Know they would definitely think she had special treatment. 

She picked up the apple and sat on the corner of the sofa, she still felt they were looking, it was uncomfortable, but bearable by now, so she heard Barbara's voice breaking the silence.

"Do you and Jason, know each other well?" - Barbara

"Well, we met, but we never got together out of the profession ." - Laura said

" What's up? Do you know anything? "- Barbara

"No Barbara, I don't know, Jason and I ... we're co-workers, nothing more." - Laura

"Okay." - Barbara

"Okay ."- Laura 

" Isn't there anything happening between you two ?"- Barbara

" No, I don't know Jason well !"- Laura shouted

"You just said you work with him ."- Barbara 

" Barbara I know Jason at work, so yes I know Red Hood, but I don't know who Jason is !"- Laura said, Barbara was pissing her off 

" Okay ."- Barbara 

Laura continued eating her apple with her head down, she was very ashamed of that situation, not that she had to be but they could be a little more discreet with the questions, but then the silence of the room was broken by Laura's phone.

She'd bought a phone and a short time ago, and she'd given her number to a few people, so a limited number of people would know about it. Laura picked up the phone and then saw the caller ID. Red very big on her screen. She ignored the call and continued eating her apple.

"Speaking of the devil, the tail appears."- She heard Tim say behind her 

"Do you know what he wants?" - She asked when Tim snagged her side 

"I don't know, Jay never tells me what he does when you two are alone. " - Tim said

"How old are you anyway?"- Laura asked

" Seventeen and you? "- Tim said

"I'll be twenty, next week." - Laura

"Next week?" - Tim

"Yes." - Laura

"Why didn't you tell me. We have to plan something. "- Tim

"I don't think so ." - Laura

"We're going to do something to relax." - Tim


	13. Fire meet gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, comment and review.

The days went by which made things get quieter on the Jason spectrum, but Laura started having almost daily conversations with Conner, he opened up partially, when they were alone talking about their lives, and how they felt they would never fit in with their groups. Laura had come to discover that the mental abuse he had, didn't come from Cadmus but a partner. That shocked her more than anything, she had her suspicions, but genuinely did not want to make Comer feel uncomfortable, so she didn't insist on the identity of his abuser. 

" In some kind of way, I feel that I have some type of guilt ."- Conner said

He usually held Laura's hand, she understood that he felt safe, but he just wanted to be sure that he wasn't alone, Laura had told him once, that after having someone in your mind, you get confused about what is real or not. 

" Conner, you can't feel like that, the only person who should feel guilty is the person who messed with you."- Laura said firmly

" I know, you already told me that, but I can't stop thinking that, I loved the person who did that, and still I feel that love."-Conner

" It's hard to come clean with that fact, but the worst thing is knowing that the person who did this to you doesn't love you, and will never love you like you should be loved. No one that loves another, would hurt them like that, the truth hurts but it is the truth, the person that did this to you never loved you."- Laura said 

Conner tensed, the truth hurt, and Laura knew that Conner didn't seem to be the type of person to give his heart for anyone, Laura knew how it was for them, to give your heart was to be vulnerable, but Conner was different, he wasn't as cold and harsh as she was, he was good and trusted some people, Laura kind of felt sorry for him, the life of a clone wasn't easy and having a good heart was a weakness, that we would pay the price for. 

" I thought she loved me ."- Conner said 

He was genuinely said, he tended to get sad, when Laura and he talked, out of their private conversations he was rock hard, but in private he seemed to have a want toa greater connection, someone to know him deeply. 

" It hurts, but you're in the process of recovering. Knowing that you had no fault n what happened to you is essential."- Laura 

" It's hard ."- Conner

" I know it's hard to, stop your feelings fro this person, but you have to understand. This person didn't love you, she treated you like my handlers did with me, with total disregard for my being, they saw me as their lay thing and the person who invaded your mind did the same. If that person loved you, she would think of you before doing that but she didn't."- Laura 

He could seal himself as being rock hard for the others, but Conner was one of the most emotionally confused persons, Laura had ever met. But deep down he seemed to be sensitive and gentle. She thought of telling him to come forward with his accusations against his abuser. She was shearing Blackcanary would certainly help him, as would she. Yet he didn't seem ready, he seemed emotionally neither mentally ready. 

" So it's your birthday next week ."- Conner 

" Tim told you ?"- Laura 

" He's very excited."- Conner 

" You're gonna get wasted at my surprise party ?"- Laura

" I never get wasted, and if you know about it, it's not a surprise party."- Conner laughed a little 

Laura was puzzled by him, he could be such a stubborn guy, but also quite sweet. She looked at their hands, intertwined together like a couple, that freaked Laura, even more, she had just met this other clone, and for some reason, she felt closer to him than any other person, she had ever come in contact with.

_____________________

Laura's birthday was busy, she could hardly think that she was already 9 months in that place, in that different world, and that the expansion and Vandal Savage were going, soon to fall. But Drake refuses to let her birthday go blank, Tim found a small restaurant in Metropolis which looked more like a bar than anything else, the place had a dance floor table, and a stage where people could sing in a karaoke in the range of the band they played. And they didn't ask for ID to cell drinks. 

The bar wasn't closed for her party, but they were in a large majority. Then Laura arrived, late for her party, a few minutes only. She was wearing a white T-shirt, a black skirt, and a black summer hat courtesy of Zatana's wardrobe. She had a purple lipstick, and not too heavy makeup, but she looked happy even if she thought of herself looking like a clown.

While everyone was dancing Laura was in a month, looking at her father's dog tag, from that dream she thought if he was proud of her, then someone came.

"Hi."- Someone said leaning on the table where she was standing

"Hey ."- Laura looked up and saw Conner

He was wearing his T-shirt with that red symbol, a jacket, black jeans and of course his battle boots. Laura thought he was handsome even more when he smiled. When they talked in private he hardly smiled, so seeing him happy was something heartwarming ever for her. 

"Are you thinking about your father?" - Conner

"No ." - Laura

"So what?" - Conner

"I'm thinking about what he said, well he said it once, and I think he said it to himself." - Laura

"What did he say ?" - Conner

"He said, come to God answer me, I've been asking you why, why ... why the innocent are dead and the guilty alive? Where is justice, where is punishment? Or have you already answered? Did you already tell the world: Here is justice, here is the punishment, here in me. "- Laura

"It kind of makes sense. " - Conner

"How are you?" - Laura

"With what?" - Conner

"With the Todd think? And the other thing. " - Laura

"Look ... I'm so glad he's alive, I liked Jayson when he was a kid, and I think it's better to look on the good side than on the bad side. And the other thing, I'm getting on with it. " - Conner

"Well ..." - Laura started to speak to me so she felt someone approaching them

Jason was there, with his black hair with two white strands on his fringe, he had a small box, not his hand that had rings on his fingers. He was very handsome. He had two earrings in his ear and was in a black jacket, much like Conner's.

"For me?" - Laura said when he gave her a little black box 

"Of course, it's your birthday." - Jason

"Thank you." - Laura said

She opened the box and then she took out of the box that had a ring with a circle and an X in the circle, it looked like a silver ring, Laura put that ring on it and then looked at Jason.

"Did you like it?" - Jason 

"Yes." - Laura

"And you gave what to her Conner?" - Jason asked

"I didn't give anything ... yet." - Conner said seemingly interjecting his anger

"And you don't have to give anything." - Laura said putting her hand on top of Conner's hand

"Do you want to dance?"- Jason 

"Dancing?" - Laura

"Yeah." - Jason

"Okay."- Laura said then went dancing with Jason on the dance floor

Then Dick went to the table where Conner was churning Jason and Laura, with a very threatening look.

"What up Romeo?" - Dick

"Hey, Dick." - Conner

"Are you in love?" - Dick

" What !?! Are you a crazy guy? "- Conner

"I haven't seen you like this since ... Well, I never saw you like that so. "- Dick 

"So how?" - Conner

"It looks like if you had a heat vision you'd kill Jason again." - Dick

"Are you kidding about this?" - Conner

"Like you said let's see the good side of it." - Dick

"She's a nice girl, and that's all. "- Conner

"A cool girl you like." - Dick

"Dick, excuse me?" - Conner

"Conner, come on, she's afraid she'll just come with you and go." - Dick

"Dick stop talking about it please." - Conner

"You know if Artemis was here, she would tell you to go for it ." - Dick

"Dick. Just look at her, she's with Jason. "- Conner

"Who said that?" - Dick

"No one." - Conner

" So. Just talk to her, otherwise the young Tood will run and get her first. "- Dick

"Dick, just ... for, I'm not ready." Conner said taking a bottle of beer and took a sip

"You drinking? Okay, she's different. "- Dick


	14. Every Breath You Take

Laura spent the night at the party, she danced a bit with Jason for a while, but stayed in a corner at most of the party, she liked it, but she would've rather stay home and see a movie if she could. The party lasted a long time, around 2 a.m. Laura decided to leave, she left but ran into Conner.

She was amazed to see him like this, he was lying on the curb with his back on the sidewalk, and with his feet in the gutter, he had a bottle in his hand and seemed to be quite altered. She immediately thought in what he had said, some weeks before .' I'm not getting wasted'.

"Conner, are you alright?"- Laura asked, coming close to him

"Hhhh, you."- Conner said in a slightly altered voice, the voice of a drunk

"Are you drunk?" - Laura

"A little."- Conner said in a drunken voice

"How many beers did you had? " - Laura

"Ah... I think 40." - Conner

"So you drank about 60." - Laura

"What do you mean?" - Conner

"You must have lost your account at 40, and drank until you were 60 to lie in the gutter ." - Laura

"It makes sense."- Conner said 

" For someone who wasn't going to get wasted, you did a great job."- She said sarcastically 

Then Laura kicked the bottle away from Conner's hand and pulled him off the floor. She put his arm around her shoulders and held his waist.

"Let's get you home."- Laura said

They went to the base when they got there, and the base was empty, Laura took Conner into the living room and left him on the couch, she went to the bathroom and picked up a bucket because she knew he was going to vomit. She brought a blanket after she took off his jacket and boots.

"Are you okay?" - Laura

"It depends on what you're talking about." - Conner

"How?" - Laura

"Why did you dance with Jason." - Conner

"Because he asked to dance with me." - Laura

"Why didn't you dance with me?" - Conner

"Because you didn't ask to dance with me." - Laura

"Do you like Jason?" - Conner

"Yes, I like him." - Laura

"Why?" - Conner

"Conner I like him because we have things in common." - Laura

"We also have things in common." - Conner

"Yes, Conner we have, but ... you are a much purer, true, authentic and kind person, you have never killed anyone. Me and Jason, we have blood on our hands. "- Laura

"I've killed someone before."- Conner said, sounding altered but a little nervous

"You may have killed somebody, but you have never seen the glow in the eyes of someone vanish. No need to say yes, because I see in your eyes that you never did it. "- Laura

"Do you think I'm going to be sick tomorrow?" - Conner

"I don't think so, I'm sure of that ."- Laura said pulling her hair out of Conner's face

" Why are people so cruel."- Conner 

" Cruel ?"- Laura

" I mean I loved someone and that someone did awful, thinks with me."- Conner said 

He seemed to be unfiltered, it looked like he was going to say anything if Laura asked, but that's why she asked not to ask, he was more vulnerable than ever, and asking about something traumatic, was neither ethical nor boma for any of the two.

" I know Conner, but you have to know, you're not alone."- Laura

" Yeah, but you want to know the worst thing ?"- His voice was slower than usual 

" What ?"- Laura asked 

" I have to see her being happy, every single day."- Conner said melancholically 

" Con, I think you need to ..."- Laura

" Why did Megan did this ?"- Conner asked 

" What ?"- Laura asked back 

" Why did Megan did this to me ?"- Conner asked 

" I don't know Con. But I think you better go to sleep."- Laura 

Conner closed his blue eyes and settled himself on the couch, prepared to fall into a deep sleep:

"Are you going to sleep on the couch?" - Laura

" Yeah ."- Conner said turning sideways 

"I'll see you tomorrow then ."- Laura said

"Good evening."- Conner said

Laura looked at Conner who looked so calm, Laura stirred in Conner's black hair, she liked how he looked when he was quiet, so before going to her room Laura kissed Conner on the forehead. Then she was gone, and as she left and stayed at the door of the base. The rest of the group got back in chunks, but Megan and Lagoon boy got back late, nearly 4 am. 

" Megan, can we talk?"- Laura asked Megan as she entered the base 

" Yep ."- Megan said in her sweet voice 

Lagoon went to his room and Megan followed Laura, she leads the alien to the garage, but as they entered the place, Megan asked, in her very annoyed voice.

" What do you want Howlett ?"- Megan 

Laura fiercely slammed Megan against the wall, she was angry. How couldn't she see it before, of course, someone like Megan would do such a thing, how could she, she was a telepath, she knew how personal entering in someone's mind was, Laura was furious and was going to end the martian's party for good.

" What the fuck Laura ?"- Megan yelled

" I know what you did!"- Laura said low but firm, she had her arm against Megan's torso, putting her against the wall 

" What ?"- Megan

" I know what you did to Conner."- Laura said 

Immediately she saw Megan's face shift, she knew, Megan understood how horrific was what he did to Conner, undoubtedly she knew what that could cause, and knew how wrong that was. 

" How did you ..."- Megan 

" All you have to know is that I know, and I have ways, to remember that even if you try to, fuck up my mind. You're never getting close to Conner again, or me, leave us alone, for good."- Laura warned 

" And what would I do that? You guys are my teammates ?"- Megan asked almost making fun of Laura 

" Because if you do that again, I'll tell Batman, and I'll tell all the league, about what you did, and then I'll leave it to them to punish you for it."- Laura 

" You wouldn't ..."- Megan 

" Yes, I would dare. Imagine what will your uncle, would thing of that. He's a telepath as yourself, you will be sent back to Mars. So don't ever try anything again."- Laura said 

Howlett went in her way but before she could go to her room she heard the voice of the martian. 

" Why are you doing this ?"- Megan asked 

" Because I know what is to be like Conner. And no one should have their mind messed with."- Laura said going away and leaving Megan to herself


	15. Hangover

Conner opened his eyes, and immediately saw Laura's face, she was in other clothes, so he figured it out that it was morning, the light was burning his eyes and he had an excruciating headache. He tightened his eyes closed so the light wouldn't come in, he heard Laura's voice.

" Drink this ." - Laura said

Conne opened his eyes and saw her holding a glass with a green drink. He grimaced at the drink then he looked at Laura.

"What is this?" - Conner

"It's a juice, it'll help you eliminate the alcohol from your system so you'll stop having that headache." - Laura

"Why didn't you give this to me before I went to bed?" - Conner

"Cause this will help you eliminate alcohol from your system, and I deduced that you didn't want to get up all wet ." - Laura

"Give me that. "- Conner said taking the green juice

The taste was terrible, Conner's covered your nose while he took that noxious liquid, as soon as he huddled to drink from the glass he grunted:

"What is this made of?" - Conner

"Watermelon, apple, cauliflower, and three raw eggs ." - Laura

"Ahhhh." - Conner

"Hahahaha." - Laura

"Sorry, I got drunk on your birthday." - Conner

"I have to thank you, you saved me from having to stay at that party for a long time." - Laura

"I don't like parties that much." - Conner

" Me too ."- Laura 

"But I'm still sorry for being in such a deplorable state."- Conner 

"Conner, do you remember anything you said yesterday?" - Laura

"No. Why ?" - Conner said

He was lying, but Laura decided not to question him about it and make the situation more embarrassing. Laura smiled at him, as always her smile was quite shy, she was never to expressive, almost like Conner, they knew how to put anger out, but felling, that went to the other side of the scale, as love and compassion were harder to express. 

"What time is it?" - Conner

"Noon." - Laura

"I have class today." - Conner jumped off the couch

"You, you can't go to class in this state." - Laura

"I'll improvise." - Conner dissipating his boots

"I won't let you go ... alone." - Laura said

____________________________

Laura and Conner went to college, in Metropolis, he was doing the journalism course, as he told Laura in the way to class, they went to a very large room where a teacher was talking about Bran Stocker's Dracula.

They sat down beside each other, well away from the crockery, the two attended the classes, and both Conner and Laura wrote down some things, Laura had never been in a class before, she hadn't even gone to school, well her school had been the streets for more cliché that this sounded.

The classes went well, Conner went to the other classes accompanied by Laura, the two talked sometimes about what was happening in there and then in the last one of the day they met some students friends of Conner.

"Conner, it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Wendy, nice to see you" - Conner said

"Ahh, who's this Conner?" - Wendy asked

"This, this is ..." -Conner

"My name is, Laura, Laura Logan Howlett, Conner and I are friends, I'm a journalism student in Gotham and I'm thinking of transferring to here." - Laura said

"Cool, I didn't know Conner had friends in Gotham." - Wendy

"Yeah, Laura came to see how things are in Metropolis." - Conner

"Cool, and did you like Metropolis?" - Wendy

"It's quieter than Gotham." - Laura

" Cool. My name is Wendy ... Wendy Harris. "- Wendy

They sat down to class and Wendy sat a little away from them, so Conner said: 

"You thought fast, thanks for saving me. " - Conner

"It wasn't bullshit, I'm thinking about going to college." - Laura

"But you didn't even do the school ." - Conner

"You know that but college won't know." - Laura

"So you're thinking about getting into journalism?" - Conner

"If you can do it, I can too." - Laura

"Hey."- Conner whispered kind of offended 

"I didn't call you stupid, no one would ever tell you that you are a journalist. "- Laura

"What do you mean?" - Conner

"Everyone knows that journalists are never more than 5'7." - Laura


	16. Hold Your Breath

All the teams were gathered in the room talking, they knew that in five days Vandal Savage would meet with the expansion, there they would perform the last task of dismembering the expiation and the light. So having a party in Laura's eyes did not seem very appropriate, but the justice league, gave the green light to that team, so she had nothing to complain about.

She was in a corner drinking coke talking to Tim, so the others began to gather in a circle, as Tim went to the circle Laura also sat with him.

"Truth or dare?" - Dick asked Cassie 

Laura wanted to leave she hated that type of game, it was such childish bullshit, but she decided to stay after Tim insisted. After several people spoke truth or dare, Laura heard her name being spoken. She looked and saw Megan looking at her, and asking her truth or dare, she looked around and saw both Conner and Dick, who seemed to be a little tense.

"Dare ." - Laura said in the can

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Jason." - Megan said and everyone tensed immediately

Laura knew what this was about, it was the way that she could have a little revenge on her, but then and there Laura decided that Morse wouldn't have this sweet feeling of besting her, she looked over to the side and saw Jason who was sitting relatively close to her, she hadn't seen him that night, but that didn't make much a difference.

"Fine with me."- Laura said

Laura reached out and pulled Jason's collar down, kissing him, no tongue but still a kiss. Whistles and sighs of surprise were plucked from the people wrapped around them but soon she returned to her place.

"Okay, now it's your turn." - Laura said to Megan 

"Dare." - Megan

"I dare you to kiss me." - Laura said 

They were all surprised, that was utterly unexpected, no one hadn't been surprised by what Laura had proposed, even Megan looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" - Megan asked

"What my bisexuality also confuses you." - Laura

"No, I ..." - Megan

"So what are you waiting for?" - Laura

Megan approached as Laura had kissed Jason, she pulled Megan violently to the kiss, which lasted some time.

"Dude, what is like seeing your ex and your crush kissing ?" - Dick asked Conner

"Shut up Dick." - Conner

The game continued, as someone had the idea to take things out of the base and make a fire pit. The amount of justice had been destroyed a few days before, and the members that were captured had been set free 1 day before that time so they were just thinking of relaxing for a second.

So they went to a park in Metropolis and made a fire pit, all the games they did, left the others uncomfortable. For example, making Laura and Cassie kiss. Or making Tim take a shot of vodka, Jason was completely drunk and decided to play a game that consisted of passing a paper, by the mouth of the participants if the paper fell two participants had to kiss.

But a clause created by Jason was that they would have to kiss for 2 minutes and a tongue would have to get involved in the middle. Conner kept, watching the joke of a game Jason was pulling but thinks went south when Jason handed the paper over to Laura's mouth, he gave it a hint and the paper fell off. He looked at Laura in a very malicious way, almost as if he were considering calling her to go home with him, and God knows what was going to happen.

"Okay guys it's my time, I'm going back to base." - Laura got up while the game continued

Laura got up but soon after she was followed by Jason, Conner gave a small sarcastic laugh, wanting to hide his anger that grew with sleep, and the drink that Dick gave him early. Conner got up and in "full" control of his mental faculties and went to Laura and Jason, they were on the way to the zeta tube when Jason took Laura's arm.

"Red, leave me alone, man, you're drunk, go home." - Laura

"Ahh, just a kiss." - Jason lined in

Conner grabbed Jason by the back collar and pushed him away from Laura, Jason soon realized that Conner had placed himself between him and Laura, so he had the brilliant idea of trying to punch Conner who perceived to knock him to the ground...

"Conner stop." - Laura said getting in front of Jason

"He grabbed you! "- Conner gave a shout that alerted the rest of the group

"I know but I can defend myself. I don't need you as my bodyguard. "- Laura

"What's up, guys?" - Dick said helping Jason to his feet

"Ask Jason !! "- Conner

"It's okay, Dick."- Jason said cleaning some blood that came out of his mouth

"I'm out of here ."- Conner said and headed toward the zeta tube

Dick, Jason, and Laura went to the base, but Conner wasn't there, so Laura decided to go out and look for Conner before he did something stupid. She knew where to look, he could have gone there only one time, but she knew she had given a good guess when she reached the top of the London bridge she saw Conner sitting and curling his legs.

"Hi, Con ." - Laura

"And how is Jason?" -Conner

"Well, that's not what I came here for." - Laura

"So what did you come for?" - Conner

"To see you." - Laura

"I don't need you to come and see me. "- Conner said roughly 

"You know I don't like it when you lie." - Laura said sitting next to Conner

"Why did you kiss him?"- Conner asked, looking at Laura 

She was silent, staring into Conner's blue eyes that seemed to be angry and afraid at the same time.

"Conner ..." - Laura

"And don't even tell me it was because of the game."- Conner said looking into Laura's eyes

Their faces were so close that Conner could swear, to feel Laura's breath beating his face, that unmistakable scent.

"It wasn't because of the game ... it was because I thought things were easier with Jason." - Laura

"Easier ?" - Conner

"With him, feelings aren't involved, it's just ... sex ... I think I'm a coward to undermine my feelings."- Laura

"What do you mean?" - Conner asked

Laura put one of her hands behind Conner's neck and pulled him closer to her, the kiss she had on him was unexpected, but it was the sweetest he had ever had. The two of them were on their nerves at that moment, so not thinking about what they were doing was something out of the ordinary for both of them.


	17. The feeling

They parted for a few seconds, but Conner grabbed Laura's face, and they began to kiss, in a very different way than they had kissed before. Even if the night in London was cold a warmth had risen between them. 

"Hey."- He heard someone shout

Then looking at the entrance of that place the two saw a night guard, he was a man wearing a cap and, was trembling with a flashlight in his hand. Abruptly they got up and ran to the other side's door, they ran and saw the man running after them until they entered an alley.

They let the man run down the street, as they yanked off the night guard, the two were panting from running, Conner was leaning against the wall of the alley, and Laura was beside him.

"I think we lost him. " - Conner said breathlessly

" Yeah, that guy won't find us. " - Laura said taking Conner's hand

Conner pulled her close and kissed her, much more like their first kiss. The feeling was very good like he never had in his whole life. 

"Do you want to get out of here, or will you be making out in an alley?" - Laura

"Let's get out of here." - Conner said and then they headed toward the zeta tube 

__________________

They prepare to ambush someone as sinister as Vandal Savage, compartmentalizing the feelings was something that Laura was almost professional in that area, but Conner still didn't get along with the idea, of her going toa situation of danger, as much as she could defend herself as good, or even better than him. Laura was holding what happened in London as a secret, not by shame but for what it would cause to the team in this tense times, but Conner didn't get why, to have hidden what happened, but he respected her.

"What happened when you left?" - Dick

"Nothing."- Conner said

"Dude, you're not a good liar ." - Dick

"We kissed." - Conner

"So what's up?"- Dick 

"Nothing is going on ." - Conner

"What the hell, you kissed her dude, that's cool." - Dick

" She kissed me first." - Conner

"She has an attitude, that's Red but ... tell me things have gone weird between you." - Dick

"They didn't, she's just not talking to me these days. " - Conner

"You'll see, she's just focusing on the mission and then on the feelings." - Dick

"And what should I tell her?" - Conner

"I don't know, honestly ... you should follow your heart ."- Dick 

"What's the matter with me?" - Conner

" I don't know prince charming maybe you're turning into a frog ."- Dick 

"Haha, you're very funny."- Conner said sarcastically

Mission time had come, Laura was to lead the Beta team and Conner was going to be with the Alpha team, all the subjects began to prepare, Lagoon boy and Miss Mars as always clinging among the people.

Laura went to the Conner, she reached out his hand, but it shocked him not just as the others around him that she jumped into his arms and hugged him. They hugged and before joining her team Laura kissed him on the cheek. He turned red as a tomato and joined his team that went along with Nightwing, so he looked into Dick's face malicious smile.

"Shut up." - Conner

"I didn' say anything."- Dick said

"But you were going to say it." - Conner

"Good-bye, Romeo." - Dick

" Stop." - Conner

"Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop." - Dick

__________________

The mission to get Vandal Savage was successful, the expansion, left the earth but they left something behind, hurricane machines that caused cyclones, all over the planet. They had casualties that day, Wally ended up dying trying to help Flash, he died trying to save the people he loved, Laura didn't know him very well, neither Artemis nor Wally, but she saw the face of Artemis.

She looked devastated, both on the day he died as well as at his funeral, they buried an empty coffin, and they were all there, so she knew many of the secretive identities of the superheroes of the league now.

It was a very sad burial, Laura remembered all the people saying goodbye to Artemis, so before they all left, Laura took a knife from her boot and pierced her hand. Laura let some of her blood go over Wally's burial place so she closed her eyes and said: 

"May my blood lead you close to my father, so may you wait with him for us." - Laura said

Laura opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her, she didn't understand if she was wrong if she just being disrespectful in doing what she did then Artemis came close to her and asked.

"Why did you do this ?" - Artemis asked lightly

"For Wally's soul to rest along with my father's, Logan will take care of him while we aren't with them, my blood will guide him." - Laura

Artemis's eyes filled with tears, and then she said to Laura : 

"Laura I don't think ..." - Artemis

"Artemis in the world of magic we discovered that at one point in the universe where people's energy goes, in short, what she did is not bullshit." - Zatanna interrupted Artemis

"My father will take care of him as if he were his blood." - Laura said reaching Artemis' shoulders, resting her hands there in reassurance

"Thank you." - Artemis said giving Laura a hug that was soon matched

The rest of the people went off, Dick, Conner, Artemis, and Laura went to a coffee shop, Dick and Artemis went to the queue to be able to buy them some coffee, leaving Conner and Laura alone.

"I guess I faltered, didn't I?"- Laura said

"What do you mean?" - Conner

"With what we have, I'm sorry for ... keeping it a secret." - Laura

"Relax, it's okay. Well did you regret it? "- Conner discouraged

"You are after all a prince charming of a person." - Laura said in a funny way

" Ohh god, Dick did ..."- Conner 

" Yeah he did ."- Laura 

Both laughed a little, it was clear that they wanted to make that moment better, but in the brink of Wally's death, thinks would still be going to take a while to get better. Laura stretched out her left hand and took Conner's hand, which was resting on the table, the two of them looked at each other with compassion and tenderness in their eyes.

"So everything's fine between us?" - Laura

" Yeah. "- Conner

"Ahh, okay, I thought ..." - Laura

"But you think, you're comfortable with this story of ours?" - Conner

"It's confusing ." - Laura

"I agree." - Conner

"Look, it's a little weird ... but I enjoy it." - Laura

"I also, I ... I love it but ... don't think we're going ..." - Conner

"Too fast." - Laura

"Yeah." - Conner

"Could it be ...?" - Laura

"I don't know." - Conner

The knew how awkward was what they were saying but after all, they were two clones made by villans, their whole life was kind of awkward, so they couldn't expect anything else from a relationship. 

"What if we gave it a break?" - Both asked at the same time

"Just to see, what's the point of ... us." - Conner

"Were good even when we break up " - Laura

"I think this end, among many quotes, it deserves ..." - Conner

"A kiss?" - Laura

"Are you reading my mind or what?" - Conner

"I think we're very much the same." - Laura

They kissed each other, not too long, almost a peck, then they separated. They continue to look at each other with their hands linked, they knew that all were looking but at that moment, life had become too short for this type of subtlety. 

"What was that?"- Artemis asked

"That's what happened between them, they kind of started, but I don't know." - Dick

"That is shit timing ." - Artemis

"Yeah, right."- Dick 


	18. Losing Hold

Artemis and Laura, they started being friends, Artemis found some support in Laura, she had spent every time of the other week with Laura, Artemis came to knew about Laura's father. She told her everything, something in Artemis made Laura want to tell, she saw in Artemis a coldness and a hardness of heart and soul she never saw in Conner, almost everything about her life, and Artemis told about Cheshire and her daughter.

The two became friends, quickly, but that did nothing for her and Conner. The two gave themselves enough space, no one stepped forward or backward. Laura thought for at least two weeks if she should do something, Wally's death took a toll in all of the team, so Alura focused more in trying to cheer Artemis up, than in any other thing, so she decided to make a drawing of Wally, she drew a picture of him and her father together, but their faces were painted like Mexican skulls.

She had a draft ready after 2 days, so she went to the only person out of anything that could give a glimpse of an affair, she knew Wendy shortly but she considered her a good friend. She always stayed in a coffee shop near college after school. Laura went there after classes, she had her case as she saw Wendy sitting at a table.

"Wendy, I need to ask you something." - Laura said sitting down

" Hi, Laura. "- Wendy

"I wanted to show you a drawing I'm working on." - Laura

"Is it for the college gallery?" - Wendy

" No, It's for a friend, she just lost for her boyfriend in an accident, and I wanted to draw a picture of him so she could keep it." - Laura

"That's cool Laura, can I see it?" - Wendy

Laura took the drawing of Wally out of her case, and gave it to Wendy so she could have a look at the picture, she saw the details, Laura took time to look around and as she saw, that there was a purse in the chair in front of her that wasn't Wendy's.

" Your not alone?"- Laura asked

"What?" - Wendy

Someone in front of her, approached the table, with a coffee in his hand, Laura almost panicked, it had been at least three weeks that they were avoiding each other, intentionally.

"Hi, Laura." - Conner said

"Hi, Conner." - Laura

A very awkward silence prevailed in that room, taking everything in, while Conner and Laura looked at each other, with their mixed expressions. It had been awkward between them since they decided to give a break at something that hadn't even started. Laura on her hand was regretting not being able to talk to Conner, and he felt the same way. But none of them reached out. 

"I didn't know you were coming." - Conner

"I didn't know you were here either." - Laura

"So how are we going to solve this bad atmosphere. Will it be like, standing, centered? "- Wendy

Conner sat down at the table in silence, he gave Wendy her coffee, but before he could say anything, Laura said: 

"I didn't know you two were dating ." - Laura

"No, we're not, we just came to talk about ..." - Wendy

"I want to take a trip through Europe for the winter holidays, and Wendy is helping me to plan it." - Conner

"But even if you were dating, it would have no problem." - Laura

"Are you sure that? "- Wendy asked teasing Laura

"You have a lot in common, starting with the good taste in music, and I don't know, I think you'd be a nice couple." - Laura

"You were talking about this drawing, it looks amazing, but I think it's cool what you're doing." - Wendy

" Thanks, Wendy ." - Laura

"What are you drawing?" - Conner

"I'm drawing Wally, for Artemis, I think it would be a nice memory for her." - Laura

"Cool." - Conner

"You said you wanted some tips." - Wendy

"But if you want it could be another time, I don't want to disturb you two ." - Laura

"No, you're not in the disturbing ." - Conner

"Relax, I'll see you guys later." - Laura took off the table and left the restaurant 

She left and Conner watched her as she walked away, he looked a little sad :

"What is it Conner, why are you like this?" - Wendy

"What do you mean?" - Conner

"You're in a very strange mood." - Wendy

"We kissed, but like this, our friend ended up dying, then ..." - Conner

"You guys gave yourselves some time." - Wendy

"Yeah." - Conner

"Oh Conner, you dump, my you've been liking her since I met Laura, and when you see she likes you, and you let her escape ... you dork ." - Wendy

"That's right." - Conner

"Want some piece of real advice, tell her what you feel, and tell the truth, if not, at any moment she will fall in love with someone else, and then you'll be the one to cry ." - Wendy


	19. Her it goes

Conner left his conversation straight to the base, he knew that maybe Laura would go out at night to find Jason, and well that thought only made him angrier than he already was. He ran as hard as he could and arrived in Laura's room, he knocked on the door and then she opened the door.

"Hi, Conner." - Laura

"Hi Laura, can we talk?" - Conner

"Of course." - Laura said

Conner went into her room without realizing that they were not alone:

"The fourth Musketeer, what are you doing here?"- Dick 

He was lying on Laura's bed flipping through a book : 

"What are you doing here?" - Conner asked

"I'm going to take Tim to a school party, and Laura offered to go with me so I wouldn't be alone in the midst of those children." - Dick

" They are seniors ."- Laura 

"If I want I can go too." - Conner

"Cool, I'm choosing some close for Tim. Come help me. "- Laura said going to her wardrobe

"Laura, the bathroom door is open."- Conner said pointing to the bathroom 

"Tim's like, a brother and let's be mature, there's nothing there that I haven't seen elsewhere." - Laura said stirring in the clothes in her wardrobe

They continued to wrap their clothes in the wardrobe until Conner took a black T-shirt with the logo of a metal band, which was hung with parsley.

"Look, these should serve." - Conner

"Yeah ." - Laura

"Since when do you buy such shirts, I haven't seen you wearing it before." - Conner

"It's not mine, it's Red's ... Jason's t-shirt ." - Laura

"Ohhh." - Conner said as Laura took the clothes from his hand naturally and handed it to Tim who was already wrapped in the towel

"So you and Jay are seeing each other a lot?" - Tim

"Let's change subjects please ." - Dick

"That was all I want to know." - Tim

"I slept a few nights at the house, last week." - Laura

"Did you go to sleep?" - Tim

"Tim." - Dick

"Keep dreaming Tim ... I went to Gotham to visit Artemis' mother, we went together after Wally ... well they were going to do it together ... and Artemis didn't want to go alone, and I found it annoying to ask to sleep in her mother's house. "- Laura

"Now Jason's house has turned into a hotel?" - Dick

"No, but his couch is so comfortable." - Laura

_______________________

The four of them went to the party where Tim was invited, it was in a retro diner in Gotham, the place was cool, while Dick stayed at the bar talking to a girl, Laura and Conner played pinball on a machine in the corner of the party.

"What the hell." - Laura said as she lost

"My turn." - Conner

Conner began to play the pinball, and tried to focus no to lose that match when Laura asked:

"Conner, what did you want to talk to me when you went to my room today?" - Laura

Conner gasped then lost his match, he didn't know if she had done it to distract him, but honestly, he heard some doubt in her voice, something she rarely allowed herself to do.

"My turn."- Laura shifted with Conner

"Okay." - Conner

"So?" - Laura

"What?" - Conner

"Will you answer my question?" - Laura

"Ahhh, I ... I wanted to talk to you, but now that you're with Jason I ... I'll leave you alone." - Conner

"Hahahahah."- Laura gave a genuine laugh

Conner didn't know why she was laughing, or why she found what he said funny but he decided to ask before she broke his heart a little more:

"You and Jason aren't together?" - Conner

" No. Laura

"But you're sleeping in his house and everything." - Conner

"Conner doesn't mean anything and Jason's not my type." - Laura

" What? He's super funny, smart and genuine why would not I like him ?! "- Conner asked a little disturbed

"Because he's, he's not ... he's like you. "- Laura said

"Ohhh."- Conner said

And in a second Conner's head was more confused than before, if Jason wasn't her type then everything here at the party and he grabbing Laura wasn't because he felt in the power to do this, was because he wanted her.

"But he grabbed you at the party." - Conner

"I know, he was trying to keep himself in, but he said that after that night he let himself out of drinking, and that's why I slept in his house, I kind of gave him some tips for getting out of it ." Laura

"Wow, that's just kind surprising ?" - Conner

"I know ." - Laura

"Wow ." - Conner

"Here." - Laura said taking a letter from her jacket

"Is it for me?" - Conner asked 

"No, no, it's for Dick. Of course, it's for you stricter. "- Laura said continuing to play

Conner took the letter and opened it to read what she had written in that letter.

Conner opened that envelope, where there were flowers drawn to pencils, clearly made by Laura's hands. As soon as I have opened the letter I have felt the scent of verbena that Laura usually wore.

{Conner} was the first thing he read, he looked at Laura who seemed to be in the game, he turned his full concentration to that letter and blocked whatever was around him.

_{Conner,_

_I don't know very well how to speak what I have to say, I think you know very well that people like use... for us showing the feelings is a bit difficult, especially with that anger that lurks our thoughts but, here goes._

_I like you, I love you, te amo,Mən səni sevirəm , kocham Cię ,ਮੈਂ ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ ਪਿਆਰ ਕਰਦਾ ਹਾਂ, te iubesc , oute alofa ia oe, دوستت دارم , 我愛你, わたしは、あなたを愛しています, I wanted to tell you that in every language I know, it's something I feel when I look into your blue eyes, if life isn't hypocritical then I don't know what it is. I taught I would never love someone so deeply but I do._

_I don't know if you're going to be with someone when I give you this letter, but I'd personally like you(even if it's selfish) I'd like you to stay with me. But I don't know if you want to be with me._

_I wish I could tell you about how I thought about telling Dad of you and how I think my father is happy that I love someone, I'm a human weapon, the feeling of love is rare and precious._

_You know, the pessimists say that we can choose many things in life, but we can't choose who we are going to love, and by whom we are going to be hurt by that love. And Conner Kent, I ... I was lucky not to choose ... if I have to get hurt ... I want this to be you._

_I love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Laura}_

Conner was perplexed by the words he had read in that letter if he had wanted to be hers? He has had wanted more than anything to be hurt by Laura, if those bruises were caused by his love, that then so be it.

"Let's go?" - He heard a voice asking

When he raised his eyes he saw Dick, who was in front of him, he didn't know how long he'd been there, with Tim at his side. Conner looked away but Laura wasn't there. He wondered how long I had been there. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket, he knew where she was.

"Conner, shall we?" Dick

"I'm going to go somewhere, so I'll meet you later." - Conner

"Do you want us to wait for you here?" Dick

"Not I'll go home. "- Conner said as he left the bar

He went to the nearest zeta tube and traveled to London, he entered the bridge after seeing that the night guard was asleep, he went up to the place where they stayed on the bridge. An intensifying drizzle falls in Greater London, but when I reached the top of the bridge, there was no one there. He was confused if she was 't there, where would she be. He turned around but then he faced Laura, he jumped scared by how she had silently walked on him, and Laura made a little laugh.

"Looking for someone?" - Laura asked

"I'm going to put a bell on the neck." - Conner

"So, did you read my letter?" - Laura

Conner just kissed her, which made her a little surprised at Conner's sudden attitude. She put her arms around his shoulders, and his own gripped Laura's back, bringing her close to him.

"Look, I'm nothing against what can happen from now on, but ... how about we do this in a more private place?" - Laura said the warm kisses they were giving each other

"I agree." - Conner said

Laura grabbed his hands and quickly they left the room before the guard at the bridge woke up they went to one off the bridge and then kissed, as the rain started to pour each other a little before entering the zeta tube.

"Look at us, kissing in the rain, we're very corny." Conner 

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." - Laura 

"Since you asked so kindly."- Conner said and Laura grabbed Conner's dark hair giving her a good kiss on the bottom of her nose

"Okay, I shouldn't have been so rude." - Laura 

"No ... that's one of the things I like in you ... my lady." Conner 

"Let's just get out of here before catching a cold." - Conner

"Cold, please, we're both bulletproof, we can't get a cold?" Laura


	20. Let The Sunshine In

It had been two weeks since Conner and Laura were together in quotation marks the more that the two hadn't spoken to anyone, they were together.

It was when Conner decided to invite Laura to go with him on the trip he was going to do in Europe before it was going to be just him, now at least he was accompanied.

"Look you can take your black leather jacket." - Conner said sitting on the bed

"Leather jacket, it will be winter in Europe, my jacket won't stand the cold." - Laura said going to him

"So take your jacket and a heavier coat." - Conner

"It's an idea, but we need to be careful not to get too heavy on our backpacks." - Laura

"You worry too much if that's the case I'll carry your backpack. "- Conner

"Of course not, the good thing about traveling is to go with little clothes and get around with what you have. " - Laura

"The idea is this, but comfort is also a premise." - Conner

"Conner, people who sleep in a hostel are rarely in the mood for comfort." - Laura

"So I'm going to take a cheap TV." - Conner

"For that, you can use my arm as a pillow." - Laura

"Ahhh and you can use me with a blanket." - Conner said kissing Laura

"It looks like we're running for the cutest boyfriend's, or the cutest girlfriend in the galaxy."- Laura said going to the closet and picking up an overcoat

" Boyfriend? "- Conner

"But we have to be smart, because if the backpacks are heavy and we can't take them everywhere and ..." - Laura said sitting on the bed in front of Conner

"Laura!" - Conner said 

"What?" - Laura

"Did you say, boyfriend?" - Conner

"Do you have any questions about that ... Con?" - Laura

"No Laura, I don't have it."- Conner said

The two of them smiled then Laura pulled a few strands of hair from Conner's face, and then the two kissed, a gentle kiss and even innocent, that gave a callus on their belly, but they didn't know why.

"Ahhh, what's that noise?" - Conner asked when Laura's phone shook

"Ahh it's Batman ... he wants to talk to me." - Laura said texting on the phone

"What does he want?" - Conner

"I don't know, but I'll go find out, I'll be right back."- Laura said getting up

She went to the meeting room and Batman was there alone, she approached him and then asked:

"What was Batman?" - Laura

"I have good news." - Batman

"What news?" - Laura

"Turnip together with Zatara found a gap between our dimensions, meaning you can go back home." - Batman

"Back home? " - Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I know the was a little bit fast end, I'm already publishing the next book, so, the name of the second installment is I'm with you and it is already on my page. Thanks for reading. Bye


End file.
